


Damaged Little Thing

by viena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Confused Derek, Crying, Derek likes to play around, Derek loves Paige, Derek manipulates and uses Stiles, Domestic Violence, F/M, Hate Sex, Heartbreak, Jealousy, M/M, Married Derek, Possessive Derek, Stiles Feels, everyone is human, future possible rape, lots of feelings later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viena/pseuds/viena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he had never been anyone’s number one and he was fine with it, he knew it already. So he lets himself be fucked by Derek after his honeymoon in Paris. </p>
<p>He knew he was always going to be there for him, a warm body, which needed to be used by the man he loved. </p>
<p>It sounded crazy to most people, but not to him, he was used to it, it had been 3 years already and he knew being number one was not something he will ever be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Things to know: English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes/ More tags will be added as the chapters increase/ There will be violence and tears later on, just FYI/ Comments are welcomed as long as they make me feel empowered and motivated to continue with my work, as long as they are good criticism. Kudos are also appreciated/ You are welcomed to check out my other works/ Please be patient with the chapters, i work and go to school/ Thank you for reading and hope you like it. 
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo
> 
> >)

The flight from their honeymoon in Paris had landed just a couple of hours ago, but lying to his now wife, was no news whatsoever. Derek told her that he needed to get some papers at the firm that needed to be reviewed to be turned in tomorrow morning at the earliest. Paige didn’t seem bothered, and just happy to return home to patiently wait for her new husband, the one she loves with everything she could and trusts to no end, so with a kiss and a tight hug she is dropped off at their mansion.

Derek asks the driver to head to Stiles’ home at 3:00am, sporting a big hard on and the burning desire to bury his nose and teeth on Stiles’ neck.

Stiles is soundlessly asleep. His flight from Paris landed a couple of days ago. The wedding was worst that he expected and he ended up feeling even worst. He thought he was able to handled it and he wanted to be strong, as strong as he seemed to everyone else, but his apparent search for pain and despair took him all those miles away from Chicago to Paris, to witness how the man he loves got married to the long time love of his life. 

Derek doesn’t need to knock on the door since he has card key to enter the luxurious penthouse apartment that he bought after the first couple of weeks of sleeping with Stiles. He had to lie to him at first and tell him that it was his single’s apartment, cause’ he knew that Stiles wasn’t going to accept it, not right away at least. So for the first six months, Stiles would stay over 3,4,5 days a week until it was permanent and he quickly understood it was the only safe place they could be together rather than hotels around the city where anyone could see them. He agreed to live there, though reluctantly because he didn’t enjoy the idea of feeling like a Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman. He had gone to Stanford University to study Law just like his father and got himself a pretty awesome position as one of the HALE FIRM interns. He didn’t earn anything close to the amount of money Derek already had, but that didn’t mean he liked the idea of being spoiled per say, but a nice watch once in a while didn’t hurt him either. 

He doesn’t hear anything at first, he can only feel strong and long arms maneuvering him to its convenience and that’s with him completely on top overpowering his smaller body with its presence. Stiles doesn’t doubt for a second who it is, it’s been so many nights like this same one, where this scene has played out on this same bed during the last 3 years. Nights where Derek either sneaked out of his home or came straight from the office or maybe alongside Stiles under the impression of going out to a business lunch or event since Stiles was his right hand at the firm. His personal intern from the moment he came into his view when applying for other position. 

So he does what he always does, slowly wake up to the hungry but soft touches of his man, opens his eyes from the arousal of having his lips on his cock, slicking It up while taking off his impeccable shirt. He gets rougher by the minute, holding his waistband and pulling it down, quick and rough. Derek worships his entire body, and Stiles just lies there, letting him satisfy the hunger they both felt. He is completely awake now, so he pushed Derek’s head until he chokes a bit on his cock and does it one, twice, a couple more times, later comes the tongue, pushing and opening his hole, completely naked he arched his lean and toned back, though he doesn’t have a resemblance to Derek’s muscly and huge body, he is not thin or skinny either, he has a very defined body, years running track and playing lacrosse gave him that along with abs and attractive legs for a guy, now gym takes the place of all those activities, which still makes his ass and presence a very attractive appearance at 23. 

They are both now panting and moaning and grunting. Stiles is also whimpering, with them, trying to tell Derek how much he missed him. They hadn’t been able to be like this since before the wedding, maybe a couple of weeks before. The sexting and the phone sex were merely a simple and dull orgasm that didn’t satisfy the need of them touching, the same need that started the same day they met. 

He doesn’t ask or wait for any verbal approval, he knows when Stiles’ body is ready or not, he knows every twitch, every sound, every word, every movement, every look that tells him what he needs to know. He reads the younger boy like no one else, they both know it because it’s a mutual thing. He enters his body rough and fast, using his own spit as lube and feeling as demanding and powerful as ever. 

Stiles is a mess by now, grabbing onto Derek’s shoulders hard and crying out his name.

“Fuck me…fuck…fucking go for it. Harder. I’ve missed you fucker, come one, give it to me, please Derek” He pants while pushing himself onto him as much as the weight on top of him would allow it. 

Derek shifts and sits on the bed while pounding Stiles’ ass and grunting goes to grab the boy’s neck and choke him, just how they both like it. Stiles close his eyes now and can hear his whimpers quiet down because of the strong and bigger than his face hand generating pressure onto his vocal chords and that exactly when he comes, hard and loud, dick untouched, glad that he doesn’t have any neighbors and the walls are soundproofed. 

Derek didn’t stop for a second to give Stiles a break, but kept going, looking for his own orgasm until he finally finds it and goes out with an almost growling sound. He flops on top of the younger boy again and while he is trying to catch his breath, he nips at this jaw and small nose, following his eyelids and going back to his lips, where they kiss for a solid five minutes nonstop. They look into each other’s eyes without saying a word but smiling and finally laughing out loud. 

“Are you staying?" Stiles asks while turning over to face Derek and hide his face under his neck.

“I guess so…Its morning already anyway, I am exhausted babe” He kissed Stiles’ head and spoons him to the other side.

Stiles is doing a recount of events since he literally just woke up a moment ago, he went to the wedding, he cried on the plane not caring anyone looking at him, he got to the wedding, he saw and heard them say yes, he remembers Derek avoiding him the entire time with the excuse of respecting his wife and the ceremony. He went to the beautiful and huge bathroom at the reception to cry. He got out and drank a lot with Derek’s cousins which were also coworkers at the firm and his close friends, he congratulated Paige and she gave him a kiss and a warm hug, he felt like shit and a complete pussy for crying more on this past week than in his entire life. He felt drained. He got over it when he went out to party the day after the wedding to an exclusive club in Paris alongside Scott, Isaac and Jackson. He got back to Chicago two days after that and went straight to work, he acted normally; nobody said anything about him since it was all about the newlyweds. Ha came home yesterday and was exhausted after a quick workout routine at the building’s gym, he texted Derek saying hi and he texted back saying how much he missed him and wanted to see him soon. 

Then he woke up to Derek’s beautiful and soft lips on his cock. And now he is, trying to fall asleep while pushing back the tears that make threats to come out every once in a while when he feels he wants more than exactly what happened a couple of minutes ago, but knows that is impossible, so he pushes back and feels Derek stir and pull him closer to him which is what he wanted: The illusion of Derek wanting him closer. 

The both fall asleep at the same time.


End file.
